Our Heart Will Stay Strong
by 48BemyLight
Summary: nggak bisa bikin summery langsung baca aj kalo berminat hahahah,hanya tentang Baekhyun,Chanyeol,Kyungsoo dan dimana sebenarnya hati mereka anBaek ChanSoo dan BaekSoo Slight! TaoRis
1. Chapter 1

**Author POV**

"HAAAH!

Teriak beberapa member EXO yang saat itu sedang bersantai di ruang ,Sehun,dan uri leader Suho yang sedari tadi duduk berdampingan, berteriak bagaikan paduan suara,sedangkan Luhan hanya memelototkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar,sedangkan Xiumin hanya menunjukkan wajah polosnya dengan mulut terbuka.

"apa yang sed,,,DHUK,,AWWW,Appo ! suara orang yang terjatuh pun mengalihkan keterkejutan mereka. Perhatian mereka tertuju pada Baekhyun yang merengek kesakitan, di susul dengan suara tawa dari Sehun dan Chen yang terhibur melihat bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun,lihatlah tangan kanan yang memegangi kepalanya sedang tangan kiri nya memegangi kaki kirinya, sepertinya dia baru bangun tidur sehingga ia terjatuh karena masih mengantuk dan akhirnya menabrak meja kecil di samping tangga dari kamarnya dengan kepalanya mendarat di senderan kursi tepat di depannya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Dengan cekatan Luhan yang berdiri cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun pun langsung membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan memeriksa keadaan dongseng kesayangannya itu.

"gwenchanayo? Tanyanya khawatir,yang di beri pertanyaan hanya meringis mengelus pelan kepalanya."gwenchanayo Lulu Hyung" jawabnya sambil meringis dan terawa kecil.

"OEHH apa yang sudah aku lewatkan disini? Kenapa kalian tadi berteriak? Baekhyun bertanya setelah selesai dengan urusan kepalanya yang tadi terbebtur dan membuatnya terasa sakit,memandang satu-persatu orang-orang yang sudah ia anggap keluarga itu.

"kenapa? Baekhyun bertanya sekali lagi karena hanya mendapati keluarganya itu terdiam tanpa mau mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Tidak,,,kam,,,

"Baek hyung, aku dan Chanyeol hyung pacaran! Ucapan chanyeol terpotong oleh kata-kata Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba memeluk lengan kanan Chanyeol dengan member yang berada di ruang tengah kembali terkejut dengan pengakuan Kyungsoo yang sudah mereka dengar sebelum kedatangan Baekhyun tadi. Kini tatapan semua member beralih kepada Baekhyun, menanti seperti apa reaksi Baekhyun

Hell,,semua member EXO sudah seperti keluarga kedua bagi mereka,mereka tentu tau apa saja yang terjadi selama ini dengan saudara-saudara lagi dengan bagaimana hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selama ini,memang mereka bukan sepasang kekasih,tetapi hanya melihat bagaimana cara mereka berinteraksi satu sama lain, semua juga pasti langsung tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka,bukan hanya sekedar rasa persahabatan yang mereka punya untuk satu sama lain,tetapi lebih.

Bagaimanpun juga para member lain juga cukup percaya dengan tuduhan mereka tentang hubungan Baekhyun dan melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakuakn member lain itu berbeda dengan saat memperlakuan terlihat lebih Protektif, Posessive , penurut dan terkadang manja,walaupun Baekhyun terlihat cuek dengan Chanyeol saat dia bermanaja-manja kepadanya,tapi saat itu Baekhyun hanya tidak tau bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaannya pada Chanyeol yang terkadang berbuat sesuatu hal yang manis untuknya walau kadang Chanyeol sendiri tidak sadar dengan perbuatannya itu,sehingga membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan wajahnya berubah merah,walaupun Baekhyun sendiri berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Baekhyun itu memang aktor paling pintar jika disuruh menyembunyikan perhatiannya kepada Chanyeol yang secara diam-diam, itu cukup membuktikan kepada semua member bagaimana sebenarnya perhatiannya dia kepada Chanyeol walau Chanyeol sendiri bahkan tidak sadar jika di perhatikan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, sepertinya sedang mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo barusan "oh kalian sudah pacaran? Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada datar, membuat semua orang yang berada di ruang tengah bertambah was-was menanati apa kelanjuatan perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunduk pun mengangkat kepalanya.

"YAA Park Chanyeol kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita kepada ku eoh?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajahnya yang marah dan berubah mejadi rengekan di akhir ucapannya sehingga tetapi masih terlihat lucu.

"ma..ma,,buk,,bukan beg,,,! Chanyeol sepertinya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, tetapi mulutnya seperti ter lem melihat wajah marah Baekhyun yang semakin mendekat kepadanya,yang lainnya pun sepertinya ikut menegang dan takut melihat Baekhyun seperti itu.

"apa kau sudah tak mengganggapku sahabat oeh? Teriak baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang di buat cemberut,,,"kau menyebalkan Park Babo! Rengek Baekhyun yang membuat lainya binggung dengan reaksi Baekhyun.

Tetapi ,,,

" Chukkae!"Ucap Baekhyun riang saat dia sudah berdiri di depan ChanSoo,menunjukkan eye smile nya yang mampu membuat orang-orang jatuh cinta memeluk ChanSoo bergantian.

"apa?kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Protes Baekhyun yang menerima tatapan mengintimidasi dari Chen,Sehun,Suho,Luhan dan Xiumin saat dia membalikkan masih diam meyakinkan pengelihatn mereka jika Baekhyun memang baik-baik saja.

"Luhan hyung! Baekhyun merengek sambil mempoutkan bibir tipisnya.

"oh,,eh Baek,,Baekhyun-ah apa masih sakit? Luhan yang tersadar dari lamunanya pun mendekati Baekhyun dan mengelus pelan kepala Baekhyun yang terlihat membiru karena terjatuh tadi.

"jongmal appoyo hyung! Rengeknya lagi,,

"hyung tadi kau berjanji kan mau membelikanku es krim?.Wajah Baekhyun yang sebelumnya cemberut dan kesakitan berubah berbinar saat menyebutkan makanan favoritnya itu.

Luhan sadar dengan apa yang Baekhyun maksud soal sakitnya,pasti bukan kepalanya yang sangat sakit,tapi hatinya saat ini.

"Ne ne ne Baekhyunee,kajja! hyung akan membelikan mu es krim! Luhan mengacak gemas rambut Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti anak kecil itu jika sudah merajuk ."Suho kami Izin ya,,," triak luhan saat sudah berada hampir di depan pintu dorm.

"Yaaa Luhan hyung kenapa thehun tidak di ajak? protes Sehun melihat namjachingunya menggandeng dan mengajak pergi Baekhyun ,saat dia akan mengejar Luhan dan Baekhyun,dari arah belakang kerah bajunya langsung ditarik oleh Suho,sepertinya Uri leader tau apa yang akan di lakukan Luhan saat saat Sehun hendak protes Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

**Chanyeol POV**

Apa? Kenapa ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja? Apa dia memang benar-benar tidak kenapa-napa saat mengetahui hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo?apa dia tidak marah dan kecewa kepadaku,apa memang Baekhyun tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku?

Aku merasa sedih,apa memang hanya aku yang merasakan sakit ini Baekhyunee?apa aku selama 2 tahun ini salah mengartikan kedekatan kita, yaa walaupun aku tahu kita tak mempunyai ikatan apapun,tapi aku yakin kau juga mempunyai perasaan cinta yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan selama ini,walaupun kita tak mengatakannya tapi akau yakin jika hati kita bisa berjanji untuk menjaga perasaan ini pada akhirnya aku yang tidak bisa menjaga perasaan ini,Ani,,aku selalu menjaga hatiku untuk mu Baekkii,,,sampai saat ini pun hati ku hanya ,,,

Kenapa kau tidak menagis,kenapa kau tidak marah padaku sayang?kenapa kau tidak meminta penjelasan kepada ku Baekhyunee,apa kau memang hanya menganggapku sahabat seperti yang kau bilang barusan?

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat aku merasakan ada orang yang menggoyangkan lenganku pelan,Kyungsoo,,,yaa sadarlah,,dia kekasihmu sekarang Park Chanyeol pabbo.

"kau kenapa Chan? Tanyanya pelan

"annieyo Kyung aku hanya lelah,sepertinya aku ingin tidur lagi saja! Jawabku sambil tesenyum tipis dan langsung meninggalkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Luhan POV<strong>

Saat ini aku sedang menemani Baekhyun yang tengah memakan es krimnya dengan semangat,tapi aku tahu itu hanya beberapa cara dia menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia rasakan,aku paham dan aku maklum dengan semua itu,Baekhyun memang orang yang tidak mau menunjukkan bagaimana perasaan dia yang sebenarnya,dia tidak mau semua orang melihat bagimana wajah sedihnya dan memberikan tatapan menyedihkan dan kasian hanya bisa menatapnya khawatir dan belum berani bertanya macam-macam.

" akhh,,senangnya! teriak Baekhyun sembari bertepuk tangan pelan setelah berhasil menghabiskan es krimnya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, seperti anak kecil,tetapi memang cocok dengan wajahnya yang polos itu."gomawo Luhan hyung! Ucapanya hingga menampakkan eye smile manisnya,tapi aku yakin itu bukan senyum biasanya yang Baekhyun tunjukkan saat EXO memenagkan penghargaan musik atau saat bertemu dengan SNSD sunbaenim,matanya tidak berbinar seperti biasanya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"hei Byun Baekhyun si aktor hebat,kau sudah boleh menghentikan sandiwaramu itu! Kataku sambil tersenyum tipis hanya terkekeh sebentar lalu menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan tersenyum tipis kepadaku dengan pandanganya yang mennyayu.

"setidaknya aku berhasil tersenyum di depannya kan hyung? Tannya nya lirih.

"kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa,kau terlalu hebat bersandiwara Baby!

"aku berbohong jika aku mengatakan aku tidak apa-apa hyung! Jawabnya dengan senyum miris dan mata yang hampir mengeluarkan cairan langsung berganti tempat duduk menjadi di sebelahnya lalu memeluk bisa melihat bagaimana sosok member yang biasanya terkenal jahil dan serampangan,kini sekarang menjadi dirinya sendiri sebagai manusia yang bisa merasakan apa itu sakit hati.

Sebenarnya semua member juga tau dan bisa merasakan bagaimana sosok Baekhyun yang sebenarnya,dia orang yang terkadang cuek,tak peduli,suka tertawa dan jahil,tapi sebenarnya dia lah yang mempunyai hati paling lembut dan sensitif dan peduli yang besar terhadap hyung dan dongsengnya di EXO dibanding member lainnya,dia sangat sensitif didalam,tapi tetap tidak mau mengunkapkannya pada orang lain bagaimana perasaanya,mungkin selain Chanyeol,karena aku tau bagaimana terbukanya mereka satu sama aku beruntung karena Baekhyun mau berbagi dan percaya kepadaku jika mempunyai masalah yang menyangkut soal Chanyeol.

"kau masih beruntung baby karena sudah mengetahuinya dari awal,sehingga kau bisa menyiapkan drama mu itu!

"Ne,,,!jawabnya pelan,aku mengeratkan pelukanku dan mengelus rambutnya pelan saat aku merasakan bahu Baekhyun bergetar pelan,menandakan dia sudah mulai menangis.

"uljima baby,,,!bisikku pelan tepat di telinganya.

"ingat yang hyung katakan tadi pagi eoh?"

"ne,,tapi kenapa sakit sekali hyung? lirihnya

"ne,,tapi kau harus kuat ne,masalah kita bukan hanya soal cinta sayang"

Baekhyun terdiam tak membalas ucapanku,,sepertinya masih ada hal lain yang dia pikirkan.

_"apakah rasanya sesakit itu Baek?"tanyaku dalam hati._


	2. Chapter 2 Flash Back

150127

48BemyLight

I'll be happy just because of Them -{ChanBaek}-

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

**_Baekhyun POV_**

_ " jadi bagaimana Chanyeol hyung? Seseorang yang sedang bersama Chnayeol itu bertanya dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar,bisa aku pastikan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akanmenangis._

_ Kyungsoo,dia orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol di balkon Dorm,aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka karena aku tadi hanya berniat mencari Chanyeol dan memberi tahukannya sesuatu yang sangat penting,yah kalian tau kan,jika hanya kepada Chanyeol saja aku mau bercerita dan terbuka semua tentang masalahku,karena dia orang yangku percaya dan orang yang paling bisa – selain member lain- membuat ku nyaman layaknya keluarga._

_ Sedang apa mereka,aku berdiri di dekat pintu balkon, sesekali mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka._

_ "tapi Kyungsoo ak,,_

_ "ne hyung aku tau,,tapi tak bisakah kita menjalani ini semua walau sementara,hanya ini permintaan ku untuk mu hyung!" benar,Kyungsoo menangis setelah meminta kepada Chanyeol hal yang tidak aku tau tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan, apa yang ingin mereka tutupi dari member EXO yang lain?.Entah kenapa jantung ku tiba-tiba berdebar tidak nyaman,kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa soal masalahnya dengan Kyungsoo jika memang mereka mempunyai masalah._

_ "Baek,,apa yang kau lakukan? mengintip eoh? Tiba-tiba saja Luhan hyung menepuk pundakku pelan hingga membuatku sedikit berjingkat kaget._

_ "Lu..han hyung" untungnya aku denagan cepat bisa menekan suara ku agar dua orang yang sedang aku curi dengar pembicaraannya tidak mengetahui keberadaanku._

_ "ap.._

_ "shhuutt,,! Aku segera menyuruh Luhan hyung untuk tidak meneruskan ucapanya dan memberi kode kepadanya untuk melihat apa yang sedari tadi aku lihat._

_ Kini aku dan Luhan hyung bisa melihat jelas apa yang sedang dua orang tadi lakukan,mereka sedang berpelukan,mereka saling berbagi kehangatan di tengah cuaca yang sebentar lagi memasuki musim dingin,kini aku mengerti apa yang tadi membuat jantung ku berdebar keras,dan aku yakin penyebabnya adalah mereka,bagaimana mereka saling berpelukan,dan bagaimana cara Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo kenapa rasanya begitu sakit melihat mereka begitu dekat seperti itu,tanpa orang lain memberi tahuku apa penyebab kedekatan mereka,aku sudah tau jika mereka kini menjalin hubungan._

_ "Baek..! aku bisa merasakan tangan Luhan hyung yang menyentuh menunduk , hanya terdiam tanpa merespon panggilannya,aku merasakan mata ku memansa dan pasti sudah di penuhi dengan air mata yang siap menetes jika aku membuka sedikit saja mulutku untuk berbicara._

_ "kita pergi ke kamar Hyung yuk" dengan lembut Luhan hyung merangkul bahuku dan menuntun ku menuju kamarnya yang di gunakan bersama Sehun dan Suho hyung yang berada di lantai -benar Hyung yang sangat pengertian terhadap masalah dongseng dang hyungnya._

_._

_._

_._

_ "kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang mereka? Luhan hyung bertanya setelah mendudukkan ku di pinggir keranjang tidurnya."mereka berpacaran?"._

_Aku hanya diam dengan tatapan kosongku, aku masih mengingat apa yang barusan aku dengar. Chanyeol, orang yang aku cintai,orang yang selama ini seolah menyuruhku untuk menjaga perasaan kami untuk kami satu sama lain walau tanpa ada hubungan yang jelas dan perkataan yang jelas untuk itu,tapi kami bisa sama-sama merasakan untuk siapa sebenarnya hati kami jaga .Dia berpelukan dengan orang lain dan menghancurkan perasanku yang selama ini aku jaga untuknya,apa ini yang dia harapkan selama ini,dia menginginkan aku untuk menjaga hatiku,untuk mengikat hati kami untuk bersatu,tetapi dia juga yang pertama melepaskan hatinya untuk orang lain._

"_Baek,,,! Runtuh sudah pertahananku,aku menagis denga Luhan hyung yang memelukku erat,selama ini aku terkenal dengan member yang cuek dan susah menangis,tapi hanya karena seorang happy virus EXO aku bisa memberikan semua air mata ku untuk menangisinya._

_Ya tuhan kenapa disaat aku membutuhkannya dia malah memberikanku beban juga,apa yang sedang salah denganku,kenapa semua masalah seolah mendekatiku,aku harus bersandar pada siapa? saat ini aku hanya mampu menundukkan kepalaku saat aku berada ditengah orang-orang yang menghujatku,dan satu-satunya orang yang aku harapkan menjadi peganganku malah membuatku bertambah jatuh._

_**Luhan POV**_

_Aku tidak tega melihat dongseng ku yang selama ini selalu tersenyum menjadi terpuruk dan lemah seperti saat langsung memelukanya erat saat aku melihat air matanya perlahan terjatuh._

"_kenapa menangis rasanya sangat sakit hyung? Baekhyun bertanya dengan suaranya yang seperti berbisik,aku tak menjawabnya,aku hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya berharap dia tahu jika aku masih ada untuk memeluknya seperti ini.  
><em>

"_apa selama ini dia memang tidak pernah menyukaiku hyung,dia seolah menyuruhku menjaga hati ku untuknya,tapi kenapa sekarang malah dia yang melepaskan hatinya untuk orang lain,apa aku selam ini salah sudah terlalu mempercayakan hatiku padanya hyung! Ya tuhan baru kali ini aku melihatnya begitu terjatuh,walaupun dia terlihat sangat keras,tapi hatinya terlalu lembut untuk seorang laki-laki._

"_shhutt uljima baby,,walau hyung tidak tau apa yang saat ini Chanyeol sebunyikan dari kita semua,tapi hyung yakin Canyeol tidak seperti itu,Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyakiti mu sayang,,,_

"_tapi kenapa,,_

"_shhut,,siapa yang selama ini menjagamu huh?,siapa yang selama ini selalu menuruti semua keinginanmu saat kau ingin bermanja-manja eoh? Sebelum Baekhyun mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh untuk menyangkal perkataan ku,aku buru-buru memotongnya,kalian tahu,dia akan mendadak menjadi oarng yang sangat pesimis dan berpikir kekanakan jika keadaan membuatnya terjatuh._

"_Chanyeol,,,! Jawabnya pelan,walau tadi sempat sedikit berfikir._

" _kau harus yakin ne,jika Chanyeol hanya memerlukan waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada kita,kau dan Chanyeol adalah dongseng kesayangan hyung,bagaimanapun keadaan kalian hyung tidak mau kalin bertengkar,mungkin saat ini,waktumu untuk mengerti keadaan Chanyeol dan terus mempercayainya selama keadaan ini ada diantara kalian dan kita,kau paham Baekhyunie?_

"_apa Chanyeol menyayangi ku hyung?Baekhyun melepaskan pelukanku dan bergati mentap mataku seolah meminta kepastian dengan perkataanku._

"_tentu saja sayang!dia tidak hanya menyayangimu,tapi kau,aku,member EXO yang lain juga tahu dan bahkan mungkin Fans kalian juga bisa melihat bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol selama ini untukmu, aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan sedikit merapikan poninya yang sedikit berantakan._

"_gomawo hyung!dia tersenyum manis dan memposisikan dirinya terbaring di atas kasurku,_

"_kau mau apa Baek?_

"_tentu saja tidur,bukanya kita diberi liburan untuk beristirahat?jawabnya polos sambil memposisikan badanya supaya nyaman untuk mengarungi mimpinya._

_Hah sepertinya dia sudah kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang semula,setidaknya itu bisa membuatku lega dengan memperhatikan wajahnya saat terlelep,tidak terlalu damai aku hanya merasa masih ada sesuatu yang Baekhyun Problem maybe._

_Tapi aku berharap seperti apapun masalah yang sedang dia hadapi,dia akan menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat,dan percaya jika semua member EXO bahkan orang-orang yang menyayanginya yang tersebar hampir semua dipelosok bumi akan selalu ada untuk mendukungnya bangkit dari masalah kami,Yes We Are One,walau raga kami tidak bersatu,tapi hati kami tahu jika hati kami ada untuk bersatu.  
><em>

**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyungsoo POV<strong>

Huh,kenap susah sekali sih mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol hyung dari Baek hyung,tapi aku harus selalu semangat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya untukku.

Walau sebenarnya aku tidak tega meliahat 2 orang hyung ku yang sebenarnya sangat baik itu tersakiti,tapi kalian juga harus merasakan rasa sakit itu saat orang yang kalian cintai mencintai orang itu,kejam memang,tapi kita tidak akan bertahan hidup tanpa adanya perjuangan yang keras.

Ku lihat Chanyeol hyung terbaring di kasurnya membelakangi ku yang berdiri di dekat pintu,walau tadi dia berkata lelah dan ingin tidur,tapi aku yakin dia pasti tidak tertidur karena menghawatirkan Baek hyung.

Uhuk..Uhuk,,! Aku mencoba menarik perhatianya dengan berpura-pura batuk agar dia menghadap kepadaku,Gotcha,,berrhasial,kalian lihat dia memang hyung yang berhati lembut.

"Kyungsoo,kau tidak apa-apa,Chanyeol hyung mendudukan badanya dan menatapku khawatir denga mata sembabnya,apa Chanyeo hyung habis menagis eoh?

"anni..Huk,,Uhuk,,,,dengan cepat Chanyeol hyung menghampiriku.

"kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa,sebaiknya kita kedokter Kyung,aku khawatir jika penyakitmu semakin parah dan kau vakum dari EXO".

"annieyo hyung penyakitku tidak separah itu,aku hanya kelelahan,,,

"tapi Kyung kankermu bisa bertambah parah walau kau hanya kelelahan! Kekeke sepertinya aku memang berbakat menjadi artis,sampai-sampai Chanyeol hyung saja bisa dengan mudahnya percaya padaku.

"tidak hyung,kanker ku baru masuk stadium awal,aku hanya perlu istirahat"

"huufftt baiklah,kau sekarang harus istirahat,dan jangan lupa meminum obatmu ne!"

Chanyeol hyung membantuku untuk membaringkan diriku ke tempat tidur

Cekleek...suara pintu kamar terbuka

"eh ma,,maaf,,aku tidak bermaksud menganggu!

**-{TBC}-**

Ini chapter 2 dari ff saya maaf ya kalo bahasanya aneh atau kata-katanya aneh,,  
>yaa maklum aja ya karena author baru.<p>

Mohon untuk review nya yaa,,,,

Beri masukan supaya saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan saya dalam penulisan.

Kalian tau ChanBaek moment sekarang semakin banyak,,sepertinya Chanyeol kepengen nghilangin sedihnay si Baek soal skandalnya kemaren

h h h it's just my opini,Cuma buat menyenangkan hati saya sendiri aja

kalian percaya jika EXO akan tetap "We Are One" walau suatu saat nanti mereka menjalani hidup masing-masing?

karena kita tahu kenangan itu akan selalu tersimpan dalam hati masing2 orang.


End file.
